A Parselmouth's Kryptonite
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED Chapter 6 UP! 5&6 ARE NOW BETAED! HPDM slash. What happens when Harry falls ill do to unknown causes?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JK'S. Draco and Harry slash. Homophobes, take a hike. All flames will be used to light our fireplace so we can use the floo network. Some notes: Remus and Sirius are married, Draco and Harry are engaged, Ron/Neville,   
Hermione/Fred, Seamus/Dean, 7th year story. Sirius and Remus are married (Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black [just letting you know who took what   
name]). Harry and Draco are engaged. Lucius is in Azie (Azkaban) and   
he was sent there in the gang's fifth year. Moldie Voldie killed by Harry in 6th year. Harry and Draco been dating since Lucius was sent to Azie. Sirius freed in summer of 5th year, been living with boyfriend (now husband) and godson since. Mentioned pairings: Percy/Oliver, Charlie/Trevor(orig. character), Bill/Fleur,   
Ginny/Colin, Snape/Narcissa. uh..........anything else......hmmm.....nope. Wait, Lupin-Black is back as DADA professor

A PARSELMOUTH'S KRYPTONITE

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

"Harry!" Hermione yelled to her best friend of seven years, waving as he came through the platform.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry replied as he pushed his trolley over to her.

As he got closer, he began to feel a bit weak.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded far away.

"Hermione, what's wrong with Harry?" The last thing Harry heard was his boyfriend's concerned voice before he blackened out.

***

Draco, Hermione, and Ron rushed over to the unconscious Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry? Harry, love, wake up," Draco said, dropping to his knees only a foot away from his lover and sliding the rest of the way to him, as effect of the newly polished wood on the platform.

"Hermione, look at your necklace! It's glowing and flashing in sync with Harry's scar!" Ron pointed. 

The rusty coloured stone hanging from Hermione's neck was glowing, just as Harry's scar was.

"It's never done this before!" Hermione looked perplexed as she slipped it from her neck and placed it in her pocket with her money.

"Grab his trolley," Draco ordered, picking his fiancée up off the ground.

***

"Harry, wake up," Draco said gently, pushing the hair out of Harry's eyes.

The conscious three looked up as the compartment door slid open and a grey haired man stepped inside.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, staring at the man.

"Lupin-Black," Remus smiled as he corrected.

"Hi, Professor," Ron grinned.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron..." Remus paused as he noticed Draco and his godson (AN: BTW, since Remie and Siri are married, Remie considers Harry his godson. Siri and Harry like to tease him by calling him Harry's godmother. ^_^). Harry was still unconscious and Draco had placed Harry's head on his lap to pillow it. "Draco? What happened to Harry?"

"Walked through the platform after Draco, came near 'Mione, and fainted," Ron told him.

"You know what's weird?" Not waiting for an answer, Remus continued," That is definitely not the strangest thing I've heard all year."

"Ron, will you sacrifice a bar of chocolate from your stash for Harry?"

"Sure, but let me just say,' That was random'," Ron accented, digging a chocolate bar out of his trunk. Ron handed the chocolate to Draco and sat back down. Draco began breaking the chocolate into small chunks.

"C'mon, love," Draco cooed, placing a piece of chocolate on his lover's lips and forcing them open.

With a sigh, Draco lifted his head to the other occupants in the compartment.

"I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts. You can go to the feast."

"This is your last year, so go to your last feast. I'll take him," Remus said.

"When I was poisoned last year, Harry never left my side. Besides, we were planning on announcing that we were engaged during."

"But..." Ron cut off Remus.

"No use arguing with him. He'd travel through hell and back to be with Flames," Ron said to the werewolf.

"Flames?"

"Did Sirius not tell you? We're animagious. Harry's a phoenix. First magical animal animagious since Gordric Gryffindor," Hermione told him, still sounding like a book.

"And there my friends, is the history lesson for the day," Seamus yelled as he walked past the compartment with his boyfriend Dean in tow.

Hermione scowled and Draco continued for her," I'm a panther, Hermione's an owl, and Ron's a ferret, much to my amusement."

"What're your nicknames?" Remus asked, grinning. He had heard about Draco the amazing bouncing white ferret.

"Draco's Scream, I'm Post, and Ron's Freckles," Hermione told him, looking up from _Stones: Curses and Cures_, the book she had purchased recently for light reading.

"Let me guess, you lead Snape somewhere and proceeded to scare him out of his wits with Draco transformed."

"No, we did that to Pansy Parkinson. Harry was getting jealous of her always hanging over me. That was before we announced our engagement to the entire school. We did dye Snape's hair purple and put itching powder in his robes," Draco looked smug.

It was at that moment Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. His boyfriend looked down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good! I was really starting to worry, love," Draco said, flicking some stubborn hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Where are we? On the train?"

"Of course! What, you think I'd leave you out there on that yucky platform?" Draco huffed and feigned a hurt look. " I even took the chance of dirt getting all over my new cloths."

"How noble of you," Harry remarked dryly. "There is no chivalry left in this world."

"I'm chival!" Draco huffed again.

"'Chival' isn't a word, Draco," Remus commented.

It was then that Harry noticed Remus and grinned," 'Lo, Moony! See you accepted Dumbledore's offer."

"Yeah. Sirius beat me into it. And he's going to come and take my place every month. He's worked it out with the Ministry already so he gets off a week a month, all during the full moons," Remus replied.

"What about Christmastime?"

"The full moon is two days before break begins so Sirius is going to be my replacement and then just spend the break with us," Remus replied.

"Yay! Finally a Christmas with all of my family!" Harry sighed happily.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"Yes, love," Harry asked, just as Ron said, "Do you want some cheese to go with that wine?"

"Shut up, Weasley, and move Harry, you're cutting off the circulation to my legs."

Over the past few minutes Harry had found his way into Draco's lap entirely.

"I'm not that heavy, Drac. Lighter than you in fact," Harry said scornfully. "I've seen your chocolate frog stash!"

"All right, all right. You can stay there. Just stop wiggling or we might become exhibitionists."

"I wouldn't mind seeing..." Hermione's hand shot over her mouth.

"Please tell me you did not say what I think you just said," Ron moaned. "Am I going to have to tell Fred?"

"He'd think it was funny. And anyway, you know you'd like to see it."

Draco and Harry looked on, wide-eyed, but Remus just chuckled.

"What are you? A bloody bunch of voyeurs?"

"Only for Hogwart's hottest," Neville said, coming into the crowded compartment.

"Sorry, love. There aren't anymore places to sit," Ron told him.

"Oh yes there is," Neville grinned and jumped into Ron's lap.

"Oomph. I think Nev's got a chocolate frog stash of his own," Ron chuckled, repositioning his boyfriend.

Neville stuck out his tongue at the red head.

"Don't show it unless you intend to use it," Ron said, a bit to gruffly for the other four occupants of the compartment.

"Get a room."

"We have one. You can just leave," Ron shot back.

"Hey, I'm horny too, but you don't see me jumping Flames, here, now do you?"

"Draco, we still need to work on the 'think before you speak' problem we talked about."

"Damn it! I miss Fred!" Hermione spouted randomly, shocking Remus.

"Language, Post!" Neville scolded.

"Sorry, Hairball," Hermione grinned. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"He's a cat," Draco explained.

Remus nodded and started laughing.

***

"You're going to see Madam Pomfrey, Head Boy," Draco shouted, not only arguing with Harry, but also making it known that his boyfriend was Head Boy.

"If I'm Head Boy, you can't push me around," Harry argued back.

"Professor!"

Remus sighed, but grinned none the less. Pointing his finger in the direction of the Hospital Wing, Remus ordered," Harry, go to the Infirmary."

"Can I go to the Feast first? I'm hungry!"

Draco sighed a tiresome sigh and proceeded to drag Harry down the hall by means of a full-body bind and a floating charm.

Remus Lupin-Black laughed, shook his head, and started for the Great Hall.

***

"You're going to pay, Draco Ian Malfoy," Harry growled as he slumped on the hospital bed

"Harry, love, I'm really not afraid. The worse curse you would use on me is the body bind, and that would only be used in a fit of passion in which you want to have your way with me," Draco grinned seductively.

Harry shook his head and whispered in his ear," I'd rather have you tied to the bed so I could feel you arch under my touch."

Draco felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as Harry's words and lusty, heavy breath mixed with Harry's administrations of his tongue to Draco's neck.

"Ehhm."

Harry and Draco pulled away from each other, blushing profusely as Madam Pomfrey loomed over the two.

"My hospital is not for snogging."

"Uhm...Sorry, Mme. Pomfrey," the two said as one.

Pomfrey flashed a rare smile at the lovers and softened her tone," No matter. Now, what can I do for you so early in the school year? And I don't want to hear anything about flying cars or Dementors."

"He fainted after he came through the platform," Draco said. "We gave him some chocolate on the train."

"Good to see somebody listens to me," She muttered ass she took out her wand. "Offenbaren die Loesung des Raetsels."

Draco flashed a grin at Harry as green and crimson coloured sparks shot out of her wand.

"This is very peculiar," Madame Pomfrey murmured, sending out the spell again.

"The green sparks formed a snake," Draco said quietly, watching the green sparks slowly fade.

"This is definitely very odd. I'm going to assume that the snake is you...maybe because of your parselmouth abilities...and the red is what's affecting you....something of that colour."

"Wonder if 'Mione would know anything about this," Draco muttered to himself as the couple were leaving.

"What'd you say, love?" Harry asked, snaking his arm around Draco's waist.

"Nothing. What do you say to skipping the feast? Your dorm is completely empty," Draco suggested, suggestively.

"As much as I'd love to shag, my one and only, I think I might faint from starvation," Harry chuckled.

"You could have some of my chocolate frog stash," Draco whispered, sucking on Harry's earlobe.

Harry moaned, but pushed Draco away a bit.

"Draco, I'm serious."

"No, you're Harry. Not Sirius, Harry."

Harry groaned at the pun and began walking again.

"Alright, alright. We'll eat. But I ill get some tonight," Draco said, jogging to catch up.

"That was a given, my dragon," Harry grinned.

End Chapter One

So, how'd you like it? Flamers, take a hike, you were warned in the beginning. Review, please! NOTICE!!!::: I NEED A BETA!!!!!!!! This and all my stories, suck. e-mail me at sailrsungirl@yahoo.com if you're interested.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Sam- Thanks so much! Oh, and if you want, join my yahoo group, hpfics, to be notified of my updates.

****

Loverwren- What Hermione's got isn't kryptonite. All will be explained later Eg

****

ILLK- Yeah, I know...I'm thinking about writing a prequel. I've kinda started one already...

****

Cel- Grin

****

Prophetess of Hearts- Here's more!! ^_^

****

Artemis-chan- ^-^

****

Morien Alexander- Thanks so much! I really hope you like my fics as much as I like yours! ^o^

****

Grayswandir- TY!!

****

Kristy- Thankies!

****

Shinigami- I'm not sure how everyone got together yet. I'm writing the prequel to this, so I'll know soon.

****

Lady Gatomon- Thanks!

****

Sara-No, thank you!

****

Dragolet- ^_^ Like your name, BTW

****

hope- Thanks! Have you read my other D/H, Possessed yet?

Chapter Two

A loud explosion from the Great Hall drew their attention away from each other.

A laughing Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean burst out of the Great Hall, just about falling over themselves.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco scowled.

"We asked Peeves to drop honey on everyone in the Great Hall! And then we rigged the ceiling to snow feathers!" Ron guffawed.

Professor McGonagall stormed out of the Great Hall, covered in honey and feathers. "Finnigan! Thomas! Weasley! Longbottom!" she shrieked.

Minerva took ten points from each of the four and gave them a month's detentions before noticing Harry and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin said you had taken ill."

"He did," Draco interrupted as Harry began to say otherwise.

McGonagall sent a smile their way but it was a said one.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's face held a questioning look and McGonagall continued.

"Your father has escaped from Azkaban."

"He did what?!"

"He escaped from Azkaban last night. The Aurors followed him, but haven't been able to capture him yet. The only trail he's leaving is dead muggles," McGonagall said sadly.

Draco seethed at the thought of his father. He couldn't keep his anger in any longer. Draco managed to punch the stone wall several times before Harry could control him.

"Draco!"

"Go away, Harry," Draco growled in a cold voice that none of them had heard before.

Professor McGonagall put a feathery hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him away from his blonde boyfriend. Draco turned and stormed past the pack of Gryffindors. Not paying attention to where he was going, Draco turned left instead of right and ended up lost.

Draco cursed his father and began punching the wall again despite the blood running down his knuckles. After a few minutes of wall beating, Draco slid to the floor and put his head in his hands.

Harry found him like that an hour later after deciding to let him steam and after checking the map.

"Draco," Harry spoke quietly to let him know he was there. He sat down next to Draco and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

"He's going to come after you," Draco's voice was muffled against Harry's robes, but Harry understood him.

"I know, love, I know."

"How can you be so calm?! He's coming after you, and you don't give a damn! I'm sitting here sobbing my heart out for you! Malfoy's don't do that!" Draco shouted.

"You're sobbing because you care! And I do give a damn; it's _my_ bloody life!" Harry argued, holding his boyfriend tight.

"I'm not supposed to care!"

"No, you're not. But you do," Harry said gently.

"He's coming after you because of me! Not because you killed Voldemort, but because of me! He's always finding some was to hurt me so I'll do what he wants! I have to end this, Harry," Draco pushed away.

"NO! You're not going to do this to me!" Harry shouted to Draco's retreating back.

"Goodbye, Potter!" Draco called in a hard voice, never turning back. He added in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Harry."

It was Harry's turn to site against the wall, crying in the same fashion as Draco had been. Only this time, no one came to find him.

***

"Draco? What's wrong?' Hermione asked as she saw him stalking down the corridor.

"Out of my way, _mudblood_," Draco snarled, pushing past her.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Neville asked from beside her.

"I knew he hadn't changed a bit," Ron scowled.

"Ron, he's been nice for three years. Somebody doesn't just go back to the way they were in an hour," Neville said. "Something's up. And I bet when we find Harry, we'll find our answer."

***

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower with a cold, hard face and emerald eyes like steel. He spoke only to the Fat Lady and the painting of Gordric Gryffindor, the portrait to his room (AN: Head Boy and Girl have their own room, just off of their house common rooms), to give the passwords.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt 2002 and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch, via a secret passage from his room.

Harry grabbed a Beater's Bat and released a Bludger. The bludger flew at him and he knocked it away, picturing Lucius Malfoy's face on the jet-black surface. Jumping on his broom, he knocked it away again, flying up into the air.

Somehow the other bludger was released, flew up and knocked into Harry, making his grip on his broom falter and fall more than fifty feet to the ground. Just before he hit the ground, he saw a cloaked figure running towards him. Then everything went black.

***

The cloaked figure grinned maliciously and summoned the Bludger he had filled with the same substance Hermione's necklace was made of. He waved his wand and the Bludger disappeared. 

The wizard then conjured up a note, written in Harry's handwriting, and a silver dagger. He laid the note next to Harry's broom, which had floated to the ground, and then yanked Harry's left sleeve up. Dagger raised, he slashed it across the pale flesh and then wrapped Harry's other hand around it.

Turning, he calmly made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, a silver lock of hair falling from his hood.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Later, Draco would thank whatever gods were watching him that he and Harry thought so much alike. He had done the exact same thing that Harry had; went to his dorm, grabbed his broom, and made his way to the Quidditch Pitch. As soon as he saw Harry lying on the ground, his instincts took over and he rushed to him. Draco racked his brain for a healing spell, but could come up with none. He tore off the hem of his robes and tied it around Harry's wrist, tightly. He stuffed the suicide note into his pocket and put his arms under Harry's neck and knees and easily lifted him. Not thinking twice, he ran for the Hospital Wing.

***

As soon as Draco ran through the Hospital Wing doors, Madame Pomfrey quickly went to work on the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco sat down and pulled out the note. He read it as the medi-witch worked on his love.

To anyone who cares, goodbye

Death is only the beginning

Harry James Potter

There was something odd about the letter, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked up as the Hospital's doors opened. The Neo-Marauders, as they'd taken to calling themselves, and Remus walked through them.

"What happened?" They all asked at once.

"Colin Creevy said he'd saw you carrying Harry, and you were all bloody," Hermione prompted.

"I found him on the Quidditch Pitch. He'd...he'd tried to kill himself," Draco's voice cracked as he handed her the scrap of parchment.

"It's his handwriting," Hermione said, studying the paper.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"There's something fishy about this whole thing," Ron nodded at Hermione. 

"I find him half-dead, and you can all just stand around talking about whether or not he wrote the _bloody note_!" Draco raised his voice.

"Looks fine to me," Neville ignored Draco and passed the writing to Seamus.

"There's something weird about it. I'm just not sure what, though," Hermione ignored Draco as well. No one noticed as Madame Pomfrey left, heading for her office.

"Why were you so hateful earlier?" Ron asked Draco, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I told him it was over," Draco sighed.

"WHAT?!"

"My father's after him, just because he's _my_ boyfriend."

"So? Voldemort was after you because you were his," Dean pointed out.

"Father..." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Neville asked.

"That's it! JAMES!" Hermione grabbed the letter back from Remus. "See, he wrote James as his middle name!"

"Hermione, that _is_ his middle name," Remus said, as if speaking to a small child.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that!" Hermione exclaimed. "He was doing one of those Divination projects over the summer, and he had to write down his full name and do something to it. He just put Harry Potter! He thought he didn't have a middle name!"

"So somebody else wrote this letter!" Neville stated.

"Precisely! And I'm guessing they did that-" she motioned to Harry's left wrist-" to him as well."

"Fuck!" Draco slammed his fist into the wall. Quite stupid really, as he used the same hand as before. He picked up the dagger that Harry's hand was still clutching. He recognized it quickly, and his suspicions where confirmed. "This is one of my father's daggers. 'Death is only the beginning' is the inscription on the Malfoy family tomb."

"So your father did this," Dean murmured.

"I refuse to think of that monster as my father any longer," Draco scowled. "I'm going for a walk."

With that, Draco stormed out of the Infirmary, hell bent on killing the man who'd done that to his lover.

"If you hadn't broken up with him, he'd never have gone to the Quidditch Pitch," a voice said to him as he made his way to the unused classroom that he and Harry'd made theirs.

Draco spun around, but saw no one. He continued walking.

"It's your fault, Draco," again spoke the voice. Draco recognized it this time.

"Take off the cloak, Lucius," Draco snarled, raising his wand.

"No, I don't think I will," Lucius's voice held a sadistic amusement to it.

"Accio cloak!"

Both Malfoys turned to the source of the spell. Professor Snape.

"Well, Professor, looks like you're finally going to get that Order of Merlin!"

***

"Lucius Malfoy, for escaping Azkaban, killing thirty-two muggles, and attempted murder on Harry Potter, you will be given the dementor's kiss," Percy Weasley announced.

"Attempted murder? He'll be dead in a week from the poison," Lucius smirked.

"You bastard!" Draco jumped up in rage.

"You'll never save him, boy!" Lucius laughed manically as two aurors took him away. 

***

"Don't worry, Draco. For every poison, there's an antidote," Oliver Wood-Weasley assured, patting him on the shoulder. (AN: For some odd reason, I just imagined Sean Biggerstaff pregnant! How weird am I?? Yes, I know he's male. *snickers* Oliver **_Wood_, **Sean **_Bigger staff_**!!! And don't tell me to get my mind out of the gutter, cause that place is wayyyyy too clean for my mind. ^_-)

"Draco, what _is_ this dagger made out _of_?" Hermione asked, inspecting the blade.

"Silver serpentine. Why?"

"My necklace is made out of red serpentine. It's what affected Harry when he came onto the platform," Hermione replied.

"Why would a stone be hurting Harry?" Lee Jordan-Weasley asked, pulling his George closer.

"Serpentine is a magical stone. Certain stones affect certain magical abilities. For example, Cassirite disables a _true_ seer's abilities," Hermione said.

"So why's serpentine messing with Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Accio Stones: Curses and Cures!"

The thick, leather-bound book came flying through the air and landed in Hermione's outstretched arms.

"Why in the world she has a book that big, I do not know," Fred commented as his girlfriend opened the book to contents.

"Serpentine, page 1,723," she read aloud. She flipped to the near back of the book. "'Serpentine is a blood red stone, but can also be silver or green. Nothing is known about the affects of the stone.'"

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled, hitting the wall again. And once again, he used the same hand, which he hadn't gotten healed. He hissed in pain.

"Of course!" Hermione spun around, eyes wild. "Serpentine, _serpent, PARSELTOUNGE!!!!"_

"Harry must be 'allergic' to serpentine because he's a parselmouth!" Draco caught on.

"Exactly! Now all we need is a cure!"

END CHAPTER THREE!

Yay!!!!!!!!!! I finished this earlier than I thought I was going to!!!!!! I thought it'd be at least mid-July before I finished this chapter!!!!!!!!

I GOOFED PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot to thank everyone who'd reviewed on Astronomy Tower.org!!!!!! I'm a dingbat, I know. I would have completely forgotten this time, had it not been for Cat Samwise!!!!!!!! THANK YOU Cat!!!!!!! I loved that Staircase story, btw, and When Somebody Found Out. Is that right??? Or is it Someone?? Oh well, I loved it anywho!

Big thanks to my beta, who oddly enough has the name of Harry's aliment, Serpentine Malfoy! You know, I realized that after I'd emailed her. (I'm kinda slow sometimes.)

BIG HUGGLES TO:

Serpentine Malfoy

JessicaCMalfoy-Yeah, I really need to work on that. Thanks

cazmalfoy-yup, it's on ff.net. Stupid ff.net is down again too. Grrrrr

cytix-Well good. I like shocking people ^_^

Shinigami Black Yuy-Thanks

Cat Samwise-Thanks, Cat

Nayll-Well, I happen to be one of the slashyest people out there. I like slash so much, I only have one non-slash fave pairing out of four different fandoms. And that's only because they _have _to be together.

Unregistered-Thanks. Nice name, btw.

Gia-Glad you like it so much. I'll try to email you when I post chapters, but I'm a goober, so no promises, k? I'd prolly forget.

BeltyAlto02-Uh....the fonts where the same......glad you like the story though

hpfanknitgurl-You bet! I'll always keep writing!

Thanks to all who reviewed my stand alone stories, Only A Spell Could Do That and The Love Bracelet:

JessicaCMalfoy-Well, you see, they really love each other, so they both try really hard to stay together. It was mainly just pressures from their friends and family, because of the age difference, and the fact that Sev was a bastard for the past.....oh....twenty-five years. I think the time is about right...oh well if it isn't. Yeah, I agree, the ending is a tad cliched, but I think that he just would care that his child wouldn't get into Hufflepuff. ^_-

BeltyAlto02-You know, I didn't really like Sev/Harry either, but now its one of my fave pairings.

buttercup-thank you!

Celtic Falcon-Insane is cool.

Artemis Sprite-Thanks! I don't know about the Sev is pregnant. I always envisioned Harry as the female of the relationship. I loved your Percy/Oliver pregnancy stories, btw! They were sooooo cute! Are you going to write another one, after that last one? I hope so. :)

hpfanknitgurl-Glad you liked it.

Shinigami Black Yuy

Scratches-Thanks. I really like your stories, too. Are you going to be updating soon?.

lil hermie girl

mistyblue383-thanks

BeltyAlto02-That describing the bracelet kinda threw me off, too, and I wrote it!

DestraDragoDrak-urm........I have no idea what 'correlation' means, but I'm hoping it's good. Thanks.

MrsSpongeBob333- Actually, I wasn't planning on it. If I get the right inspiration, I might. Maybe it'll be about the Weasley Boys seeing the bracelet and getting all weird when they find out Ginny's dating their enemy. Glad to know you liked it!

Piper Potter-Thanks! Didn't know that! Glad you liked it.

ElfinKat-I'd check on whether you did or not, but ff.net's down again. Thanks

Liz-Glad you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four BETAED VERSION

Last week...or when ever..., in Chapter Three:

"Harry must be 'allergic' to serpentine because he's a parselmouth!" Draco caught on.

"Exactly! Now all we need is a cure!"

Now, on to Chapter Four:

"Easier said than done," Neville commented.

"What's easier said than done?" Remus asked as he and Percy walked in.

"Whoa. Hold on a second. Harry was just cut with the knife! Why is that being poisoned?" Seamus asked. At all the stares he was getting, he scowled. "I can be smart sometimes!"

"He's got a point."

"Wait, though. Won't serpentine affect him like kryptonite does Superman?" Dean asked the other muggle born.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that!" Hermione exclaimed. Thinking quickly, she transfigured one of her Knuts into a long steel box and placed the dagger in it. Immediately, a little colour returned to Harry's pale pace.

"What's kryptonite, and who's Superman?" Oliver voiced everyone's question.

"Superman was an alien superhero. Kryptonite was a rock from his home planet. It made him sick every time he got near a piece,' Hermione rushed through the explanation.

"It's just a story, though, right?" Neville asked.

"'Course. Just like Martin the Mad Muggle. I think it started out as a comic," Dean grinned.

Hermione watched Harry, but the boy didn't get any better than he had when she put away the dagger. "Harry got just a little better. There may be another piece really close to him, or even in him. And then the poison. Which brings us back to Seamus's earlier comment. He _was just_ cut with the dagger."

"Maybe it's like lead poisoning," Percy spoke from Oliver's side.

"Good point, Percy. I'll get Madame Pomfrey to check that," Hermione answered. "We still need to find out exactly what happened though. And we'd still need some kind of cure."

"Dinner's fixing to start soon. Why don't you all go get something to eat, and I'll have Madame Pomfrey check," Remus told the group of Weasleys and others.

"Thanks Remus...er...Professor," Ron grinned. 

***

"POST! POST!" Ron shouted, running down the stairs to the common room. "I've got it!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Liquid serpentine! In Harry!"

"What?"

Ron nodded, taking big gulps of air like he'd just won a marathon. "It came to me while I was sleeping! Lucius injected liquid serpentine into Harry when he used the knife!"

"Holy flying monkey shit," Hermione gasped.

Ron looked at her weirdly.

"Ron?" Neville's sleepy voice came form the bottom of the stairs. "You jumped out of bed, running like Voldemort was after you."

"S'okay, love. I had a dream and I needed to tell Post," Ron looked proud as his boyfriend smiled at him.

Hermione pondered. "You said it came to you while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah! It's like I was there. It was so weird. Like some of the dreams I have in Divination," Ron replied.

"Tell me in detail what happened," Hermione requested.

"Okay. Harry...was up in the air, hitting a Bludger. Then, out of no where came the other Bludger and hit him from behind. Knocked him straight off his broom. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Then Malfoy went up to him and laid down that note and then took that dagger out. He slashed it across Harry's wrist and wrapped Harry's hand around the dagger. There's a button on the dagger's hilt that Malfoy pressed, and it put the liquid serpentine in him," Ron said, with his eyes closed so he could try to recall more vividly. Neville hugged him as a tear slipped out of Ron's eye on behalf of his best friend.

"I'll go tell the Professors. There's got to be someway to get it out of Harry," Hermione spoke quietly, her own tears threatening to fall. She left the common room.

"Come back to bed Ron. There's nothing more we can do at the moment, all right?" Neville kissed the redhead.

Ron gave him a teary smile. "You're right, Nev."

***

"Scream? You still awake?"

"Yeah," Draco looked up. "D'you find anything?"

"Sort of. Ron told me about the dream he had a bit ago. Said it was like he was there," Hermione told the blonde.

"The Weasleys come from a very long line of prophets and dream seers,' Draco shrugged. "Did he see anything useful?"

"He saw how Lucius put the liquid serpentine in Harry. I'm still looking for something to draw it out. I need to look at the dagger, though."

"It's still in that box, over there," Draco pointed, looking back down at Harry.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled slightly, picking up the steel box.

"Find something. Please Hermione. Save him," Draco pleaded, not taking his eyes from the sweaty, pale boy.

"I will, Draco," Hermione whispered.

End Chapter Four

floramorada-maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see!!

Basilisk-Thank you soo much!

Lady Velvet-I know. But you do know that there is a very fine line between love and hate! :) Nope, I can't tell you! It would ruin it! Besides, I'm not so sure myself!

BeltyAlto02-I know, wasn't that funny? I have a dirty mind.....and a thing for writing ANs.

Unregistered-I do write them too short, don't I?

hpfanknitgurl-I can't get my mind out of the gutter. Believe me, I've tried! ^_^

Ducks & Candy- Thankies!!!! 

Eerie- I'll always keep writing, so don't worry! Glad you like APK.

DramaQueen- You know, that's what I call my brother.....hmm....I have a scary mind too, so you're not alone. If you'll notice, in the first chapter I wrote that Percy and Oliver were a couple.

Valseregwen-Nope, not stopping for a long while!

****

Reveiwers on ff.net:

Fiery leo- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Vidalark-I'm not sure when the end will be, but I hope you stick with APK till then!

Grayswandir-Hmm...truth be told, I have no idea what the antidote will be....but you've given me somethign to think about!


	5. Chapter Five, BETAED VERSION

****

Chapter Five 

"WHY DID I JUST _NOW_ GET AN OWL?!?" Everyone watched as Sirius Black storm through the Hospital Wing doors, looking all the murderer he was said to have been.

"Oh boy! Angry Sirius on the loose!" Seamus screamed.

"Why in the name of Merlin has no body owled me before now?" Sirius shouted. If you looked hard enough, you really _could_ see the steam pouring out of his ears.

" Silentio!" Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at Sirius, His mouth kept moving, as if he hadn't heard her say the charm. He probably _hadn't_. It was a good thing she had said the spell though. Sirius would probably made them all deaf.

"We need a laugh," Dean muttered to those around him.

"Take the spell off of him. He has the right to rant. You should have owled him yesterday," Draco's tired voice came from Harry's side.

"Draco! Go lay down and get some sleep. You've been up for almost three days!" Remus ordered.

"No! I can't leave him!" Draco argued quietly.

"You can stay in here, but lay down or I'll have Madame Pomfrey force feed you a sleeping draught and then look you out of the Hospital Wing," Remus told him with a stern voice.

"Fine. I'm not moving from his side, though, so move one of those beds over here," Draco relented. He watched as Madame Pomfrey finally released Sirius from the silence spell and said Marauder walk to the bed where the Boy-Who-Lived lay.

"You're stead fast in your decision not to be away from him, aren't you?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I love him, and it's my fault he's like this now," Draco closed his eyes, trying to will back his tears.

"I know what happened, Draco, and it _wasn't_ your fault," Sirius told him as he watched the werewolf levitate the nearest bed. "And you know he would say the same."

"I know, Sirius, but I still can't help felling that had I not tried to protect him like that, he wouldn't have gone out to the Quidditch Pitch and gotten attacked," Draco sniffed, looking up at his boyfriend's godfather.

"If we're always retracing our steps, Draco, we can never make new ones," Remus told him. He sat the hospital bed next to the one occupied by the comatose Harry.

Draco just nodded. He looked up at Harry's family and sighed.

"Go get some sleep now."

"You'll wake me if there's any news?" Draco asked, looking back to his lover.

"Definitely," Sirius smiled slightly at him.

***

"You kids need to go to class," Remus told the seventh year Gryffindors.

"Aw, Professor!" Hermione was the only one not protesting. 

"Go. We'll let you know if we find something," Sirius waved them towards the doors.

"How come he gets to stay here?" Ron pouted, pointing at Draco.

"Because, Ron. They'd let you stay if it was Neville lying in that bed," Hermione yanked on his arm, pulling him along.

"Post, let go!" Sirius and Remus grinned as Ron shouted while being dragged out of the Infirmary. 

"Well, now Draco's asleep, and the others are gone."

"What're you suggesting, Moony?" Sirius grinned.

"We haven't seen each other in what, four days?" Remus raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Where's our room?"

"Surely you remember where the teachers' rooms are Padfoot," Moony grinned at his husband. "After all, you were up there Merlin knows how many times playing pranks."

"The ever-intelligent Professor Remus," Sirius smiled at the werewolf. "And I wasn't the only one playing pranks on the teachers."

"Too true, love," Remus smirked, leading the ex-convict out of the Hospital Wing. He was determined to take his husband's mind of off the comatose boy, so like the son they wished they could have.

***

"I can't believe they kicked us out of there," Ron scowled again, kicking at the floor. 

"Shut up, Ron," Neville said gloomily. He, like the others, just wished Ron would drop it. "We need to go to class, anyway. This is the third day of term, and we haven't been to class once."

"Neville's right. We don't want to get behind. OH! What if we're not ready for the N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione replied franticly.

"You just had to get her started, didn't you Hairball?" Seamus shook his head as Ron and Dean glared at Neville and Hermione ranted about the importance of the N.E.W.T.s.

"It's not my fault. I could have asked what time it was, and she would have gone off like that. It's a random thing," Neville shrugged, ignoring his boyfriend's gaze. They all exited the castle, on their way to Herbology.

"...And if we're not ready on time, we could be held behind! That's what happened to Marcus Flint! He had to redo seventh year because he wasn't prepared!" Hermione continued.

"'Mione, Marcus Flint had to redo seventh year because he was an idiot," Dean put in as Hermione took a breath.

"That too," Hermione agreed. "But if he hadn't have been an idiot, he would have studied and passed!"

"She just doesn't get it does she?" Neville asked the other boys. They all shook their heads. "'Mione, we have eight months to prepare. Leave us alone about it, ok? Besides finding a cure for Harry is more important than grades."

Even Ron was dumbfounded by Neville's unsubtle attack to Hermione's priorities. Hermione could only nod as they stepped into the greenhouse where their class was waiting.

***

Draco tossed and turned in the bed, unable to fall back asleep. He looked around; there was no one left in the Infirmary. He sat up and smiled sadly down at his Harry. Tears formed up in his eyes, but this time he didn't bother trying to hide them. A dozen fell before Draco even realized that he was crying.

***

__

Blackness all around him. The only thing he could see was the darkness enveloping his dreams.

"Where am I?" his voice was echoed, and no one answered him.

A sound reached his ears.

"Hello?"

"Harry, come back to me, please," it was Draco's voice echoing around him.

"Draco?" Harry called out.

"I love you, Harry. Please come back to me, love," his boyfriend's voice came from all sides. "Wake up, Flames."

"Harry, we all miss you. I'm trying, Harry. I'm trying to get you better," this time, Hermione's voice ricocheted around him in the darkness. "Wake up for us, Harry."

"Harry, you great prat. We're all so worried about you. Wake up, won't you?" Ron's voice reverberated next.

"Harry, Ron's really upset. Wake up and get better, okay?" Neville's voice.

"Harry Potter, if you don't wake up soon, I'll never let you fly again," Sirius's stern voice was filled with concern. "I mean it, too. Wake up, kiddo."

"I can't manage your godfather all on my own, you know. C'mon, wake up," Remus's concern was evident through the slight laugh.

"Hey Harry, if you don't wake up, I get Draco," Seamus's voice held a singsong quality to it. "Wake up, cause I like blondes!"

"Harry, I wouldn't doubt Seamus's threats. Wake up, or Draco will be Seamus-food," Harry could almost see Dean's grin.

"Wake up, Harry. Wake up," in that moment, his parents stood before him.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry gasped.

"Go back, Harry. It's not your time yet. Wake up, son," James smiled at him.

"We love you Harry, and we'll always be watching you," Lily's eye plainly held proud ness for her son.

"Wake up, Harry."

Harry caught a whiff of lilacs and peppermints before he was jolted back to the land of living, away from his parents.

***

Draco sighed, wiping at his eyes, but more just fell. Several landed on Harry; one hit his closed eyelids and Draco watched as Harry's eyes fluttered. Another landed on his rose coloured lips and they parted slightly. A few more landed on Harry's face. One more fell onto Harry's eyes, but when Draco looked this time, they were open instead of the closed they had been before.

****

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six, BETAED VERSION

****

Chapter Six

"Harry!" Draco glomped on the black haired teen, wary of hurting the already fragile angel.

"Dray," Harry smiled slightly. He tried to reach up to touch the fair-haired boy, but found he could not. He groaned at the pain in the limb.

"Harry? What' s wrong?" Draco panicked and quickly pulled himself off the Gryffindor.

"My arm," Harry gasped as another jolt of pain passed through him.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," Draco told him as he was already heading for the medi-witch. Harry could only watch as his frantic boyfriend went for the nurse.

When the blonde returned, the matron of the Infirmary following, Harry had to smile slightly at the 'mother hen' behaviour the Slytherin was displaying.

"Professors Lupin and Black will want to know he's awake," Pomfrey told the irrational student. Draco was reluctant to leave, but did so at Madame Pomfrey' s glare.

Draco knew the way to the teachers' living quarters; he and Harry had played many pranks on Snape in the past two years. When he got to the portrait of the Four Founders, Professor Sprout was exiting.

"Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Professor Sprout, I need to see Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Harry's awake!" Draco explained.

Sprout quickly let him into the corridor behind the painting. She showed him to the Black' s room.

Draco rapped on the portrait and giggled at the sound of Sirius falling to the floor, most likely from a very inappropriate position. The ex-convict opened the portrait, looking ruffled and annoyed. The annoyance disappeared when Draco spoke.

"Harry's awake!" And with that, Draco ran off, heading back to the Infirmary, to his lover.

Sirius cursed and yelled the information to his husband before running after Harry's boyfriend.

***

"Harry!" Harry grinned at his godfathers as they entered behind Draco.

Harry tried to hug Sirius back, but the pain sent a grimace to his face.

"Apparently, the serpentine is causing pain if he tries to move," Mme Pomfrey told the two D.A.D.A. professors.

"What the hell is serpentine?" Harry asked as he allowed Draco to help him sit up.

"It's a type of stone. It's affecting you because you are a Parselmouth," the blonde teenager told him.

"Joy. And I thought I was going to get a normal year. How silly of me!" Harry's sarcasm certainly hadn't been affected by the serpentine.

"You've been spending to much time with Draco," Sirius commented.

Harry glared slightly at the canine animagus. Sirius shrugged the look off.

"We still need a way to rid his system of the serpentine," Pomfrey continued.

"Hermione's working on that," Draco put it.

"When they get out of class, we'll see what she's got," Pomfrey said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to keep looking." 

Madame Pomfrey went back to her office, leaving the four males alone.

"How is the serpentine affecting me?" Harry asked smiling as Draco joined him in the bed, and Sirius sat in the lone chair, pulling Remus into his lap.

"Lucius used a Bludger to knock you out. Then he made it look like you'd been trying to kill yourself, and apparently, he put liquid serpentine into your blood stream," Draco told him with a scowl on his face.

"Bloody bastard," Amazingly, all four said that at the same time.

"That was..." 

"Odd," Harry offered.

"I was going to say neat, but odd works to," Draco grinned at his beloved. He kissed Harry, forgetting about the two adults in the room.

"Young love," Remus sighed, almost girlishly. Sirius just looked at his husband as if he were rabid.

"You are weird," Sirius stressed every word.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Remus stared at him.

"You say it like it' s a bad thing, Moony!" Sirius pouted.

"When talking about you, yes." 

"That hurts," Sirius whimpered. He looked over to his godson and boyfriend. "They're still at it?"

"Yeah. I know," Remus replied with fake disgust.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Draco said breathlessly before going back to Harry's mouth. 

"Well!"

"If we leave, Sirius, we can go back to what we were doing before," Remus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's go!" Sirius responded enthusiastically by taking Remus by the arm and literally dragging the werewolf out of the Infirmary.

"The way they act, you'd think they were our age!" Draco giggled as he and his fiance watched the two adults scamper out of the Hospital Wing.

"Draco, shut up, okay?" Harry kissed him.

***

"C'mon, we need to get to the library," Hermione dragged Ron behind her.

"Let's go to the Infirmary first. Percy, Oliver, FrednGeorge, and Lee are already looking in the library," Neville pried Hermione's fingers off his boyfriend's wrist. Ron gave him a peck on the lips before running to the Hospital Wing away from Hermione's glare of death.

"Fine. Let's go see Harry first," Hermione backed down.

"Great!"

"How does he do it?" Dean asked his boyfriend as they followed Hermione and Neville.

"I have no idea," Seamus shrugged.

***

When Ron reached the Infirmary, Sirius and Remus were trying hard not to rip off their cloths before they made it to somewhere private. Upon entering the Hospital Wing, he saw his best friend sitting up, playing tonsil hockey with the blonde Slytherin.

"Harry! Eww…gross," Ron screwed up his face as someone's (Ron couldn't tell, and didn't want to know, who it was) spit dribbled down Draco's chin. Draco grinned sheepishly before wiping it away with the back of his hand. At this point, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean came into the Hospital.

Seeing that they weren't going to continue snogging, Draco climbed off of Harry and sat back down next to him on the beds.

"You know, had we gone to the library first, we could have caught them in the act," Hermione glared at Ron and Neville.

"Hermione…I can't think of anything to call you," Draco shook his head at the girl.

"Hey, if you were me, you wouldn't mind seeing that," Hermione said in her defence. She smirked as Draco rolled his eyes, unable to come up with anything,

"Did you find anything?" Draco asked instead.

"No," Hermione sighed. She pointed at the other two couples and said," These idiots dragged me here. I wanted to go look first."

"You know, if you keep it up, you'll be McGonagall in just two years," Ron commented with a smirk. Hermione glared as the boys laughed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ron," Hermione giggled, seeing the look on his face. Apparently, he'd forgotten she was Head Girl.

The other Gryffindors glared at Ron. Draco snickered.

"Aw, 'Mione! Don't take points away!" Ron pleaded.

"Nope. You lost 'em!" Hermione grinned at the red head.

"Post, did you eat my sugar quills?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Hermione pursed her lips together. "I went through your vast collection of Bertie Bott's and picked out all of the sugar, caramel, and chocolate ones."

"We've got to find someway to get you off of sugar," Harry tried to shake his head, but moaned from the pain.

"Oh!" Draco whimpered. He hated seeing Harry in pain. He rubbed Harry's neck, hoping to make it feel better. He was rewarded with a smile and a good moan from his lover.

"I love you," Harry groaned as Draco stopped.

"Love you, too," Draco smiled at him. The lovers looked up, going to talk to the others, but found that Hermione had dragged the lot of Gryffindors to the library.

Draco just grinned slyly before straddling Harry's hips and kissing him passionately.

***

"Have you found anything yet?" Hermione asked the eldest Weasley present.

"There's records of Salazar Slytherin having a strange illness caused by a stone, but that's it," Percy answered the Head Girl.

"But there's nothing saying what stone it is," Oliver continued for his husband.

"I think I might have found something," Fred or George called out from a nearby shelf. He earned a glare from Mme Pince. "It's about Slytherin. It talks about the illness he had, called Serpent's Death."

Hermione took the book from Fred, as she'd confirmed. The book mentioned a sickness that had been named Serpent's Death, because Slytherin's Parselmouth abilities had been lost during the affliction. Then it said something about a cure.

"It says there's a cure," Hermione turned the page. "It lists a couple ingredients, but no the complete recipe!"

Hermione growled and slammed the book down on the table. She looked ready to tear the book apart.

"Calm down, Hermione. We'll find something."

***

"Why'd you stop?"

"Something's wrong. Something really bad's going to happen," Draco gasped.

"You sound like Trelawney," Harry scoffed.

A loud explosion shook the castle.

"Shit," Harry and Draco muttered as Death Eaters stormed the Hospital Wing, Lucius Malfoy at the head of the group.

****

End Chapter Six

Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Evil cliff-hanger, ne? Review please!!!!!!

Thanks to:

Danielle-I know. You love alll my stories, Dani! ^_^ You're the bestest

moriavis- I guess this is soon.....glad you like it!

Val Mora- You know, I didn't even notice that! That is weird!

Sorensen-Well, Betrayal is on hold right now. I'm sooo out of ideas for it. I'll email you, though, when I update it.

reba-Thankies!

silent angel-Just Silver's Fire and Ice and the sequels have H/D and R/N. You should read them. I know. I'm trying to convert my friend Danielle to H/D because they are soo perfect for each other. Thanks for the recommendation!!!! I'm soo glad you like it!!


End file.
